My Dirty Little Secret
by Kay Nastalia
Summary: Songfic. She meant everything to him, but she couldn't let anyone know he meant the world to her. Rated M. Dramione, Angst, Romance.


_**Hello again, all my loyal readers. I know, I know, I know I need to be updating my stories, but I'm at such a loss right now and I'm fixing to be starting school next month, so time is precious right now. But anywho, this is just a random oneshot with my two favorite characters of course, with My Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects as the authors of the song. And as always, the characters don't belong to me but to the great JK Rowling. Kindly R&R! Thanks y'all! **_

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

She knew that this would have to be the last time that she ever would let him kiss her. She knew that wherever she went, though, he would be firmly entrenched in her heart. She knew that she couldn't look into his eyes and tell him that she didn't love him because she did; she wanted him by her side more than she had ever wanted anything in her adult life. Unfortunately, reality and the wizarding world, had other plans for her that she knew in her heart she wanted nothing to do with, but she had to let him know that she couldn't do this anymore. She didn't want to have his hands on her body, she didn't want him whispering the obscene things he liked to say in her ear anymore, and she damn sure didn't want this to go any further; and it was time that she tell him.

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Hermione was walking down the streets on a snowy England night towards their favorite spot that they always met at which had been her only refuge until recently. She really didn't want to do this, but it was time that Draco knew that this wasn't going to go any father. She knew that every time she looked into his emerald eyes that she was getting even more and more lost; but Ron was the one for her and he was the only one that everyone expected she be with.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out game you don't wanna play_

_You are the only that needs to know_

He paced eagerly and nervously at the same time. He couldn't wait to see her because he had been waiting all week for this. Draco wanted to bury his hands in her hair, drug her to his bed with kisses, and bury himself in her soft body. But it was more than her body; he wanted to keep him beside her for the rest of his life, damn what the rest of the world might think. He knew that things had to change to allow her in his life, but he would do whatever the bloody hell it took to keep her where she belonged; by his side.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope you can keep it) _

_My dirty little secret_

He gladly flung the door open to their secret resort in the mountains and he embraced her in his arms and he knew that the second he looked into her eyes that something wasn't the same as it had always been; she had something to tell him and he knew that something was going to change; but not the way he had planned.

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way to survive_

She looked up at him, her mocha eyes rimmed with tears, and she couldn't bring herself to say the words that she knew she needed to say. She couldn't tell him that she had to leave him and she couldn't say the words that she knew would break her heart and most likely his as well. She wanted something different before she had to tell him the awful news.

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

He gently removed her scarf, gloves, hat, and jacket and watched them fall into a heap on the plush carpet. He didn't want to hear it because he didn't want anything to be different between the two of them; he had never had anything good or decent in his life and he didn't want what they had to change.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out game you don't wanna play_

_You are the only that needs to know_

She embraced him first, kissing him as the tears fell from his eyes and as she reached to remove the shirt from his muscled chest and back. This is the one thing that she would miss; his body, his sexual prowess, and his caring voice. She let him pull her shirt off over her head as she felt the heat of the moment pour through her and she knew that this would be the last time they would do this. She eagerly pulled his pants of and he did the same to her, his hands gently teasing her as he removed the lacy scrap of green underwear he had enjoyed seeing on her each time they met.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope you can keep it) _

_My dirty little secret_

He caressed her body, slowing pulling towards him and their bed where they had done this so many times. He scooped her up and flopped her on the bed, his body enveloping hers. He kissed her, on her mouth, on her neck, on her breasts, and on her sweet spot, which sent her back arcing and her heart racing and a flow of juices.

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_(Inside)_

_These thought I can't deny _

She accepted what he was doing to her, and she knew that if she let her hands roam over his body or let him look into her eyes, he would see the awful truth; that she loved him, but not enough to forsake her world. She wanted him so badly, but she would never admit it to anyone; she didn't even let herself know. She gasped as he slowly slid into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist to let him inside that much more. He grunted his pleasure and he slowly started to ride her, causing her to orgasm before he let himself have that sweet release.

_These sleeping dogs won't lie_

_(Won't lie)_

_And now I try to lie_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back_

She lay in their bed, after his tender lovemaking and she hated herself to the core for what he was about to do. She slowly slid from the bed, after she was certain he was asleep, and got up to dress. After she was about ready to walk out the door and she was reaching for the handle to apparate outside of their paradise, his eyes flickered open and he had a look on his face as if he wasn't certain if he wanted to smile or frown.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

"Where are you going, Hermione? We've just gotten started on tonight."

He reached for his robe, so he could get up and come after her when the words she said tore at his heart and his soul.

"I'm not coming back; I'm getting married to Ron. This can't go anywhere else and I know that you knew that all along."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

He was furious, absolutely furious. He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe after all they had both invested in their relationship that she could do this to them; he loved her.

_My dirty little secret_

_My dirty little secret_

He couldn't even say anything he was so upset; he could swear that he was seeing red. But he couldn't bring himself to reach for his wand and he couldn't manage to say anything either; he didn't know what to think.

She smiled a sort of weary smile, the last he would ever receive from her.

"Who would ever believe you, Draco? After all, I'm just a mudblood; and I know that if Harry and Ron ever knew, you'd be hexed into oblivion. After all, I never said I loved you."

His heart was breaking, tears streaming down his face, and he knew that she was walking out for good.

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know? _


End file.
